


Как разбитая чашка

by churchill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: Дерек отправляет Айзека в Лондон, чтобы тот уговорил Джексона вернуться
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 12





	Как разбитая чашка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf Rare Pairings 2020 на ЗФБ 2020  
> Бета: Dr.Winter

Айзек мог бы коллекционировать сломанных людей — таких до странного много встречалось в последнее время ему на пути. Первым экземпляром в этой коллекции мог бы стать он сам. Разбитую чашку не склеить так, чтобы фарфоровый бок не грозил развалиться от неловкого удара обо что-то или налитой внутрь слишком горячей воды. Так и сломанные люди никогда не срастаются полностью — трещины внутри так и остаются, пусть даже заполненные и скреплённые силой и новыми способностями. Достаточно надавить на больное место, если знать, где оно.

У Айзека такое место было даже не одно.

# # #

Лондон для него начался с Хитроу, шумного и многолюдного, с мелко накрапывающего октябрьского дождя и такси, где водитель сидел не с той стороны. Зато акцент в приятном женском голосе, объявлявшем взлёт и посадку, показался на удивление знакомым, почти родным. Однажды отец в какой-то из редких моментов хорошего настроения рассказывал, что мама была родом из Британии — из Бристоля, кажется.

В Айзеке медленно нарастало волнение. Это походило бы на возбуждение, если бы не страх, что всё может получиться не так, как надо. Снова.

Айзек гнал от себя предчувствие неудачи и шёл вперёд вместе с толпой на выход к площадке, где в ряд стояли чёрные такси. Продиктовал таксисту адрес, торопливой рукой Стайлза выведенный на смятой уже бумажке, а потом откинулся головой на спинку сиденья, чтобы немного подумать. Или попробовать приманить удачу.

Он был здесь из-за их последнего разговора с Дереком. Странного разговора.

— Найди Джексона и уговори его вернуться.

— Он же там вроде учится? — Айзек не был уверен, но зачем ещё Джексону было ехать в Лондон? Наверняка в какой-то престижный университет, который выбрал его заботливый папаша. Вообще-то, мистер Уиттмор был обычным нормальным отцом, но Айзеку мучительно не хотелось этого признавать.

— Можно подумать, что здесь негде учиться, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Найди способ переманить его сюда.

— Почему я? Почему не Лидия? — Айзек не спрашивал «зачем». Дереку была нужна сильная стая, он собирал своих. Наверняка за этим стоял очередной хитрый план Питера, который вдруг осознал, что Джексон полезен не только как бета в их стае, но и своим социальным статусом. Кроме того, Дерек не станет объяснять что-то Айзеку: он комментировал свои решения слишком редко и то, в основном, Стайлзу либо Питеру.

— Нет, — покачал головой Дерек. — Ты.

В этот раз Айзек не собирался так просто сдаваться.

— Тебе некого больше отправить? Отправь Стайлза. Он кого хочешь уболтает на что угодно.

— Айзек. — Дерек посмотрел на него особым своим взглядом, когда сразу становилось понятно, что альфа только внешне выглядит как хмурый, накачанный и не слишком блещущий интеллектом парень, а на самом деле он понимает и знает очень многое. И эту тайну Айзека знает тоже. — Питер закажет тебе билеты на завтра. Стайлз найдёт адрес Джексона.

Айзек только кивнул в ответ, надеясь, что не краснеет сейчас слишком сильно. Хотя они же оборотни, а Дерек ещё и его альфа, и бесполезно от него пытаться что-то скрыть, но всё равно неловко.

Вечером Питер отдал Айзеку распечатку с электронным билетом до Лондона и листок с адресом Джексона. Ну что же, зато у Айзека нечаянно появилась возможность побывать в Англии.

# # #

Сидя в такси, Айзек пытался предугадать, как встретит его Джексон. Каким он стал? Ещё более высокомерным? Или что-то изменилось за это время? А может быть, у Джексона теперь настолько другая жизнь, что тот даже не вспоминает про Калифорнию.

Есть ли у Айзека хоть какие-то шансы? Были ли они когда-нибудь вообще?

Стоило посмотреть на город хотя бы из окна такси — всё-таки Айзек в Лондоне был впервые. Да что там, он вообще не помнил, когда в последний раз оказывался где-то за пределами Бикон-Хиллз. Даже на побережье они выезжали очень давно, когда их семья была полной и относительно нормальной.

Но Айзек надеялся, что потом успеет полюбоваться на город. И если очень повезёт — сделает это с Джексоном.

Таксист высадил Айзека на улице, заполненной двухэтажными домами, практически прилипшими друг к другу. Айзек ещё раз сверился с адресом и нажал на кнопку звонка.

— Лейхи? — Джексон не стал спрашивать: «Кто там?» и, скорее всего не посмотрел в глазок: видимо, привык уже ориентироваться на нюх. Айзеку мимолетно польстило, что Уиттмор узнал его по запаху. Но Джексон вовсе не выглядел довольным. — Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?

— Приехал в гости. — Айзек нахально отодвинул плечом полуодетого хозяина и прошёл внутрь квартиры.

Джексон скептически хмыкнул. Потом покосился в сторону двери на втором этаже, которая, судя по всему, вела в спальню.

— Я не один, извини. — Уиттмор, извиняющийся перед Айзеком — это было что-то новенькое.

Айзек осмотрелся. Квартира была крохотная. За тесной прихожей начиналась гостиная. Он отчего-то ждал обстановки в духе одинокого холостяка — серо-стальной тон штор, кожаная мебель — безлико и стильно одновременно. Но гостиная выглядела очень по-английски: потрёпанные кресла с гобеленовой обивкой и деревянными подлокотниками, кофейный столик на изогнутых ножках, полосатые обои. Видеть в таком интерьере Джексона был непривычно.

— Мне уйти?

— Свари пока себе кофе, — со вздохом предложил Джексон. — Потом сходим позавтракаем. После того, как... — он замялся и махнул рукой в сторону двери в спальню.

Айзек издевательски улыбнулся. Джексон ответил сердитым взглядом, похоже, уже жалея, что предложил незваному гостю остаться.

— Где у тебя кухня?

— Там, — недовольно буркнул Уиттмор, показав на ещё одну почти неприметную дверь.

Айзек отхлёбывал горячий кофе и слушал, как Джексон в коридоре торопливо выпроваживает каких-то двух девиц и парня. Одна из девушек недовольно бурчала, но все трое довольно быстро убрались.

— Ты сразу с тремя? — лениво поинтересовался Айзек, когда слегка встрёпанный, но уже одетый Джексон ввалился в кухню и зашарил в шкафчике в поисках чистой кружки.

— Завидуй молча, — окрысился тот.

Айзек вдруг вспомнил, что приехал сюда уговаривать Джексона вернуться в Калифорнию, а вовсе не ругаться с ним.

— Извини, я, наверное, испортил тебе утро, — примирительно сказал он.

— Им всё равно пора было уходить, — уже спокойнее откликнулся Джексон. Налил себе кофе и сел за стол напротив Айзека. — Зачем ты приехал?

— Соскучился, — легко ответил тот.

У Джексона в глазах мелькнуло что-то больное и затравленное. Но ответил он в тон:

— С чего бы вдруг?

Айзек разглядывал Джексона — привычно холёное лицо, привычно тренированное тело, но что-то неуловимо в нём изменилось. Словно он перестал скрываться и делать вид, что у него, как у «первого засранца школы» всегда всё в порядке.

— Как живется американскому оборотню в Лондоне?

— Что? — нахмурился Джексон и буркнул: — Нормально живется.

— Ты чей-то бета? — вопрос можно было не задавать. Айзек чувствовал нутром, чутьём волка, что Джексон сейчас один — как оборотень один. И с голодной звериной тоской тянется сейчас к его волку.

— Н-нет, — Джексон запнулся. — Пошли куда-нибудь завтракать. Дома жрать нечего.

Уже в безлюдном полутёмном кафе Джексон поинтересовался:

— Ты надолго приехал?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Айзек.

— Где планируешь жить?

— У тебя.

— Да ты совсем обнаглел, Лейхи?! — возмутился Джексон. — А моим мнением ты не хочешь поинтересоваться? С чего ты вообще взял, что я тебя пущу?

Было очевидно, что в нём борются два противоречивых желания: одно человеческое — поставить зарвавшегося бывшего одноклассника на место. А другое — тоскливая тяга волка хотя бы немного побыть с тем, кто когда-то был с ним в одной стае.

— Если не пустишь, буду преследовать тебя по ночам и выть под окнами.

— Придурок, — уже беззлобно ругнулся Джексон.

— Я приехал к тебе, — сказал Айзек. — Ты же знаешь, что я не вру.

— Зачем?

— Просто так, — пожал плечами Айзек.

Джексон криво усмехнулся в ответ. Он явно не поверил, но и расспрашивать дальше не стал.

# # #

Этот день и следующие за ним четыре или пять слились в сплошную череду впечатлений. Айзек бродил по городу один, вечерами к нему присоединялся Джексон, который освобождался к тому времени от учебы, и тащил Айзека в какое-нибудь очередное «интересное местечко». Они почти не разговаривали о том, чтобы было в Бикон-Хиллз, но постоянно обсуждали то, что видели на улицах.

— Уже ненавижу эти двухэтажные автобусы, — доверительно сообщил Джексон, когда советовал, куда пойти Айзеку в первый его самостоятельный поход по Лондону. — Но ты всё равно один раз съезди. Сразу посмотришь почти всё. Если что-то особенно понравится, сходишь потом туда пешком.

Вопрос о том, зачем Айзек приехал, заново всплыл ближе к концу на недели.

— Так зачем ты всё-таки приехал, Лейхи? — негромко спросил Джексон, когда они ужинали в небольшом кафе, прежде чем идти гулять дальше.

— Дерек хочет, чтобы ты вернулся в Калифорнию. В стаю.

Джексон дёрнулся, как от удара.

— Зачем? — спросил он. — Я ему вдруг стал нужен? Да и к кому мне там возвращаться?

Повисшее молчание было полно невысказанной горечи.

Айзек хотел бы сказать: «Ты можешь вернуться ко мне», но не имел на это права.

Все эти дни он спал внизу в гостиной на диване. И хотя в их отношениях теперь было намного больше тепла, чем раньше, то, чего хотел Айзек, так и не происходило.

— А тебе это зачем? — вдруг спросил Джексон. — Только из-за того, что Дерек дал команду притащить меня обратно? Как своему цепному псу?

На Айзека накатило бессилие. Такое же, как до обращения: когда он смотрел на дверь подвала, зная, что за ней тот жуткий холодильник, исцарапанный изнутри его ногтями. И ничего не менялось. Ни сейчас, ни в будущем.

— Я не его цепной пес. Иди ты к чёрту, — Айзек приподнялся, чтобы встать из-за стола и уйти. Но Джексон неожиданно крепко удержал его и усадил обратно.

— Тебе зачем это нужно? — настойчиво спросил он.

— Я хотел посмотреть Лондон, — хрипло ответил Айзек.

— Ну да, — криво усмехнулся Джексон. — По-другому тебе никак это не светит.

Айзеку хотелось заскулить и забиться в угол. Но здесь не было подходящего угла. Он всё-таки встал, схватил пальто и шарф с вешалки, стоящей рядом со столиком, и вышел во влажный холодный воздух. Во время дождя хорошо плакать — слёзы смывает, никто и не догадается об этом постыдном моменте слабости.

Джексон догнал его через квартал на почти безлюдной улице.

— Айзек, стой. — Он схватил за лацканы пальто развернувшегося к нему Айзека. — Так зачем ты приехал? Только из-за Лондона и Дерека?

Айзек рванулся из удерживающих его рук и зло прошептал в ответ:

— Из-за тебя, идиот! — И замер, понимая, что выскочившие слова уже не вернуть, а реакция Джексона на них может быть совершенно непредсказуемой.

— Я знал. — Джексон шагнул ближе, так что они оказались уже на расстоянии выдоха друг от друга. — Я знал ещё там, в Калифорнии.

— Так какого чёрта! — Айзек пытался вывернуться, но Уиттмор держал его мёртвой хваткой. Потом притянул Айзека к себе за шею, заставляя наклониться, и поцеловал.

Айзек против воли обмяк в его руках; казалось, что он тонет в прикосновении чужих губ.

Они добрались до дома Джексона на такси, в котором даже умудрились удержаться от поцелуев, но коварный Джексон взял Айзека за руку и сначала гладил его пальцы и чувствительную кожу запястья, а потом просто притянул его руку к своему паху и придавил ладонью к ширинке. Айзек чувствовал напряжённую выпуклость, которую хотелось продолжать трогать. Но боялся, что если начнёт что-то делать, то не удержится от стона. А здоровый усатый мужик, который достался им в таксисты на этот раз, вовсе не обрадуется тому, что творится у него на заднем сиденье.

Зато они нацеловались до одурения, когда наперегонки ввалились в квартиру и захлопнули за собой дверь.

Джексон прижимал Айзека к двери, пытаясь одновременно размотать на нём шарф, снять пальто и прижаться своим пахом к его бедру. Всё вместе сделать не получалось. Но целовались они так, словно были готовы съесть друг друга.

Айзек попытался начать раздевать Джексона, но тот поймал его за руки и прошептал:

— Сними ты уже это всё, и пойдём в спальню.

Айзек кивнул, стянул с себя шарф и пальто, заодно оставил здесь же ботинки, чтобы не возиться с ними наверху.

Когда Айзек зашёл в спальню, Джексон перехватил его у дверей и начал торопливо раздевать. То, как легко и умело он это делал, уязвляло — на каком количестве партнеров Уиттмор успел так натренироваться? Но мысли разом вымело из головы, когда Джексон опустился на колени и начал ласкать Айзека ртом. Сжимая губами, вобрал член так глубоко, что носом уткнулся Айзеку в пах, мягко удерживая за бёдра пальцами. Возбуждение накатило нестерпимо, и Айзек спустил Джексону в рот, не успев предупредить об этом.

К удивлению Айзека, Джексон не отстранился, а на его лице не мелькнуло даже тени отвращения. Он поднялся с пола и потянул Айзека к себе, целуя пахнущими спермой губами.

— Пойдём в постель. — И быстро, хотя и не забывая покрасоваться при этом, начал снимать с себя оставшуюся одежду.

Уже в постели, когда у Айзека снова стояло от уверенных прикосновений Джексона, тот лёг на спину, притянул Айзека к себе и спросил между поцелуями:

— Трахнешь меня?

Айзек только ошалело кивнул, а потом возбуждённо и нетерпеливо смотрел, как Джексон себя сосредоточенно готовит, растягивая пальцами, глядя прямо в глаза Айзеку: серая радужка почти перекрывалась расширенным зрачком.

Наконец Джексон откинулся на кровать, приглашающе раздвинув ноги.

— Резинки? — хрипло спросил Айзек.

— Можем без них.

Джексон прикусил губу, когда Айзек входил в него очень осторожно, аккуратно, стараясь не навредить. Хотя, наверное, это было излишним: никто из них не стеклянный, оба оборотни, а регенерация спасала и не в таких ситуациях.

Но Айзеку хотелось доставить Джексону удовольствие, чувствовать, как тот сам приподнимает бёдра навстречу, тихо выдыхает сквозь губы. И смотрит шальными глазами с явным вопросом в них: «Ты уже начнёшь двигаться или нет?»

Отвечая на него, Айзек отпустил себя.

Господи Боже, благослови волчью чувствительность! Секс вымывал из головы любые мысли. Айзек словно плыл в настоящем, прислушиваясь только к своим ощущениям и рваному дыханию Джексона; чувствовал влажное от пота горячее тело под собой, которое послушно откликалось на каждое движение так, словно именно его, Айзека, оно и ждало. Джексон увлечённо подмахивал, в какой-то момент начал стонать — так откровенно и развратно, как будто они снимали домашнее порно. Айзек только встряхивал головой, чтобы пот не заливал глаза, и снова наклонялся к лицу Джексона, а тот прикусывал его губы, нетерпеливо и жадно.

Джексон кончил чуть раньше Айзека, но не торопился отстраниться, и Айзек позволил себе остаться у него внутри. Они так и лежали, лениво целуясь.

— Чёрт, Лейхи, ты, оказывается, горячая штучка, — пробормотал Джексон, когда отдышался.

— Не знал, что тебе нравится быть снизу, — в тон ответил Айзек.

— Мне по-всякому нравится, — дёрнулся Джексон. — Или ты предпочел бы, чтобы я натянул тебя?

Айзек мысленно прикинул расклад и понял, что для их первого раза это было идеально.

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду, — ответил он примирительно. — Мне понравилось. Очень.

— Ещё бы, — самодовольно усмехнулся Джексон. — Я в душ.

Уже из душевой он спросил:

— Может, всё-таки присоединишься?

Там, не удержавшись, они пошли на второй заход. Потом в постели — на третий. На этот раз всё происходило неторопливо — как тягучая сладкая карамель, которую слизывают с ложки языком. Никто не спешил кончить. Айзек наслаждался Джексоном: брал его сзади, утыкаясь лбом ему между лопаток, чувствуя, как перекатываются сильные мышцы под кожей; мягко дрочил ему, целовал спину, прикусывал кожу до синяков, а потом зализывал укусы. И уже не боялся — безошибочно чувствуя, как нравится Джексону всё, что Айзек с ним делает.

Потом, засыпая, притянул Джексона к себе, и тот устроился головой у него на плече. Айзек чувствовал своего довольного и сытого волка, уверенного, что теперь-то он точно не упустит своего.

Как будто что-то срослось внутри. И больше не собиралось распадаться.

# # #

Они прощались через два дня, в Хитроу: Джексон настоял, что поедет провожать Айзека.

— Ты что-то решил?

— Ты опять про Дерека? — недовольно спросил Джексон.

— И про себя тоже, — тихо отозвался Айзек.

— Тебе стоило бы жить здесь, — неожиданно сказал Джексон. — Ты подходишь этому городу.

Айзек только пожал плечами в ответ — он никогда всерьёз не думал о таком. И это было бы странно: его альфа и стая были там — в Калифорнии.

Перед выходом на посадку Джексон притянул Айзека к себе и обнял.

— Я буду скучать, — хрипло прошептал он.

— Лучше возвращайся, — ответил Айзек, сглатывая непрошеный комок в горле.

# # #

На следующий день после возвращения в Бикон-Хиллз Айзек пришёл к Дереку, чтобы доложить о проваленном поручении. Тот пытливо оглядел его и скупо улыбнулся.

— Джексон звонил. Спрашивал, приму ли я его обратно в стаю, если он вернётся.

На Айзека вдруг накатило резкое облегчение, почти до слабости в коленях. Глупое какое-то. А может быть, не такое уж и глупое.

— Спасибо, — сказал он Дереку, не сомневаясь, что тот поймёт, за что.


End file.
